


bitch better have my money

by memeingfultrash



Series: sugar baby keith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Badass! Lance, Bottom Keith, Choking, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Hunk is Lance's body guard best friend, Keith is basically a sugarbaby, Keith is invincible, Keith is loud and Lance loves it, Keith really doesn't know what he's gotten himself into, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss!Lance, Matt is Lance's right hand man, Possessive Behavior, Shiro is a police officer, Smut, Sugar Baby!Keith, Top Lance, a little sexy time, cop!shiro, keith loves it, not really mentioned but, pidge is a hacker, possessive lance, two in one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeingfultrash/pseuds/memeingfultrash
Summary: in which lance is a boss, keith is his baby boy, and keith's brother shiro is a cop.~was listening to this Banger by queen ri and thought of this





	bitch better have my money

**Author's Note:**

> pls indulge me

Keith would do anything to not be here right now.

It was hell week – sorry, _finals_ week, whatever Shiro, same difference – and he was stuck at his local bar making drinks instead of studying.

This job paid decent, alright. It helped him make a dent in his student loans and stay up to date on rent with Shiro, but what good was it going to do if he failed out of college because he was busy _working to pay for college?_

He huffed as he served another watered-down vodka to an already-drunk customer who was being an asshole. He glanced up as he mixed a gin martini for the sloppy girl seated to his left and met eyes with perhaps the most attractive man he'd ever seen in his life.

Okay, so he was being a little dramatic, but the guy was hot. 

All bronze skin and blue eyes, curly brown hair with an undercut, seemingly tall with lean muscle and enough confidence that Keith could feel it where he was standing. 

Keith swallowed and fought down a blush as he turned back to the task at hand. He handed off the drink and was about to turn and head to the back for more shot glasses when he was roughly grabbed.

"Hey, where you going, hot stuff?" The asshole customer slurred. He leered at Keith as the raven tried to pull away.

"Let go of me," he hissed.

"I'll let go if I want to, you fuckin-hey man, get your hand off me!"

"I think this man asked you to let go of him," came a smooth low voice. Keith looked up and his eyes widened as he saw the hot guy with his hand on the drunk's shoulder.

"And who are you?" The man slurred again.

The hot guy – _definitely_ Hispanic, holy _fuck –_ gives a mean smile and tightens his grip to the point that the drunk whimpers. 

"Your assailant, if you don't let go and get the hell out of here."

"Shit, I get it, man. I'm fucking out."

The drunk gets up and staggers away after shooting another appraising look at Keith and the hot guy takes his seat. 

"Sorry about that. I'm sure you could have handled it yourself, but I can't help but want to save a pretty face," the guy said smoothly, winking at Keith. Keith could feel his face go from normal to tomato in about .3 seconds.

"Uh...thanks."

The man was undeterred, offering up a sexy smile as he leaned forward.

"I'm Lance."

"K-Keith!" The reply was stuttered out, and a hand held out to be polite. "I'm Keith. Nice to meet you."

Lance took the hand and brought it up to his face, maintaining eye contact as he kissed the back of Keith's hand. 

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine."

 _Fuck,_ Keith thought to himself as he felt his blush rise again. _This guy is dangerous._

Lance let go of his hand. "I'd better let you get back to work. But before I leave, I just want to know if you'd like to have dinner with me."

"Are you asking me on a date?" Keith asked, biting on his bottom lip as a rush of confidence hit him. Lance raised a brow as he leaned in.

"If you'd like."

"Tomorrow at 8? I don't have a shift."

"Sounds perfect," Lance answered, standing and pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Your number?"

Keith smiled to himself as he took the offered phone and made a new contact before handing it back.

"Text me later and I'll give you my address."

"Sounds good, baby."

Lance's eyes moved down Keith's body like the drunk man's had, but the action made Keith feel desirable instead of gross this time. 

As Keith watched Lance leave the bar, he couldn't but think that maybe working the bar tonight wasn't such a bad thing.

~

"Shiro. Come on, help me choose something!"

"Why are you so...I don't know, not Keith? Since when do you care about what you look like?"

Keith frowned. "First of all, that sounds like a hidden insult, so fuck you. But I have a date tonight, and he's really fucking hot, and I really need to look good."

"Do you know where you guys are going? What's his name? What's he do? Where'd you meet? What time is the date?"

"I will answer all of those questions as soon as you get in here and _help me_."

"Fine, fine!" Shiro sighed, walking into Keith's room and to his closet.

"He didn't tell me the specifics, but he told me to dress nice. His name is Lance. That's really all I know about him right now. We met at work last night because some creep had his hands on me and Lance stood up for me. The date is at 8, so I figure he's going to be here earlier."

"Dress 'nice'?" Shiro mused. "What's he look like?"

"Hot," Keith said quickly, turning red when Shiro turned to lift a brow at him. "What?"

"Specifics, Keith."

"Blue eyes. Brown skin. Tall. Strong. Curly hair. Hot."

Shiro laughed as he pulled a shirt out of Keith's closet. It was a black button down that Keith didn't wear often.

"Wear this. Depending on how emo you want to look, you could wear your black slacks. Or just find a pair of jeans without holes in them."

" _Depending on how emo you want to look,"_ Keith mocked under his breath, dodging the jab his brother sent his way. "Alright, alright, thanks."

"No problem." Shiro glanced at his watch. "My shift starts soon, so I'm gonna head out. Text me when you leave and when you get home?"

"Yes mom," Keith answered, grinning instead of dodging the next jab Shiro sent his way. "Hey. Be careful, alright?"

Shiro sent him a soft smile and ruffled his hair. "Always am, kid."

Keith felt his chest tighten as he watched Shiro leave, that nagging worry ever present every time Shiro had a shift. His brother was a cop, and while the job was admirable, it was also worrisome.

Shiro would be fine. Always was. Focus on your date, Keith. 

After a shower and a half hour of agonizing, Keith was ready, hair pulled back and the button up Shiro had chosen with a pair of dark, holeless jeans. He checked the time on his phone and started panicking when he saw the text from Lance saying that he was on his way.

"Calm down, Keith. You look fine. In fact, if Lance liked the way you looked last night half drunk and half-dressed at work, he's going to love how you look now."

Only when he'd _just_ gotten his breathing under control did he hear a knock at his front door. He took a deep breath before opening it, letting a small smile on his face.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Lance answered, taking Keith's hand and kissing it once more before producing a single red rose. "For you, if you'd like."

"Thank you," Keith said, surprised as he took it. It was beautiful, and he smelled it. "Want to come inside while I put this in a vase?"

In response, Lance stepped inside and shut the door behind him. 

Keith left him at the doorway as he stepped into the kitchen, quickly finding a vase and filling it with water.

"Nice place," Lance remarked.

"Uh, thanks. It's actually my brothers."

"Don't have your own place yet?" He sounded curious.

"Ah, no, not yet. I'm up to my neck in student debt for school and haven't saved enough yet," Keith answered, turning to face Lance and flash him what he hoped was a sexy smile. "Ready?"

"After you, baby."

Keith flushed a little and walked out of his door, letting Lance out so he could lock the door. He was surprised to see that Lance had waited for him, offering his arm to walk to his car. Keith took it.

"Holy shit."

"What?" Lance asked.

"You own a _2017_ _Lincoln Continental?"_

Keith wouldn't believe it if it wasn't right in front of his face, all white and gleaming. Keith suddenly felt like he was way over his head.

"How do you even afford something like that," he breathed.

"You probably don't want to know," Lance answered, sending him a wink as he opened the passenger door. Keith almost didn't want to get in.

But he did. And he cried a little inside at how beautiful the car was. He also cried a little inside about the fact that this was a brand new, current year car while he still drove the same one from high school.

"How old are you?" He asked when Lance got in the driver's seat and started driving.

Lance glanced over at him, chuckling. "I'm 24. How old are you?"

"23," Keith answered, distracted. "How did you afford this?"

"Maybe I'll tell you later."

Keith was almost comfortable until they arrived at their destination. His jaw dropped.

"We can't eat here!" He hissed. Lance looked over at him, confused.

"Why not?"

"I can't afford this!"

"I can," Lance answered, still sounding confused. "This is a date, I pay for you anyway."

"Lance..." He breathed. They were at the most expensive restaurant in the city. "I can't ask you to treat me to this."

"Good thing you didn't," the taller boy winked, opening his door and hurrying to Keith's to open it. "Come on, we've got reservations."

Keith felt horribly underdressed and nearly uncomfortable. He'd never been inside a place that was so expensive looking. 

"McClain, for two," Lance murmured. They were led to a secluded table near the back and Keith couldn't help but notice that the table around them were filled with people that were all dressed the same and calmly watched Lance until he was seated.

"Who are you?" Keith breathed. Lance smirked.

"Lance McClain, you are?"

"That's not what I meant," Keith answered, looking around. "Do your parents own some corporation?"

"No," Lance said, mouth twitching like he was fighting a smile to a private joke. "I built my own."

"What do you do?"

"You really don't want to know the answer to that question, baby."

Keith swallowed, thinking back to the thought he'd had when he first talked to Lance the day before. 

"You're dangerous," he said out loud.

"Maybe I am," Lance shrugged, then leaned in, eyes trailing down to Keith's lips. "But I thought you were the type that liked to flirt with danger."

Keith definitely _could_.

"Are you going to tell me what you do if I am?"

Lance chuckled, leaning back in his seat and looking over the menu. "Maybe later."

They both were quiet, sneaking glances at each other until they ordered. Once there was nothing more to distract them, they talked.

"You said you were a student, right? What do you study?"

"I'm studying to be a lawyer," Keith answered, resting his chin on his hands. "It's a lot of work, even more money. Are you in school?"

"Graduated," Lance answered. That peaked Keith's interest.

"What was your major?"

"Astrophysics," Lance drawled. Keith's jaw dropped.

"You're fucking smart." Keith blushed, realizing what he'd said. "I mean, not that I thought you were _dumb,_ or something-"

Lance laughed, eyes sparkling as he shook his head. "That's alright, baby. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't done it, either. But lawyer, huh? What caused you to choose that?"

"My brother," Keith answered, smiling and giving a small shrug. "He's uh. A cop. He's kind of my role model. He's letting me live with him until I can pay off my loans and buy my own apartment, which is cool."

"That's nice of him," Lance said. They were interrupted when their food was brought to them, and from there it was all easy conversation and laughing.

~

"I had a great time tonight, Lance," Keith said, looking up at him. They were standing on his porch, Lance standing a few inches taller than him. 

"I did, too, Keith," Lance murmured. He looked down at Keith's mouth again and then met his eyes; a question.

Keith smiled and took a step closer, looking down at Lance's mouth. He saw the smooth lips tilt up before he felt a hand on his waist and chin, being pulled forward. He closed his eyes and gripped onto Lance's waist as their lips met, melting in Lance's grasp. 

Lance kept the kiss chaste at first, but then tangled a hand in Keith's hair and used his fistful to pull Keith's head back more. The raven let out a little sound at the action, mouth falling open. Lance took advantage of that, slipping his tongue in and making Keith feel hot to the touch.

The taller boy pulled back slowly, opening his eyes first and taking in the sight before him. Keith's face was flushed a pretty pink, hair falling out of his tie and into his face. His eyes were glazed over and his lips were shiny and full. 

"See you again?" Lance breathed heavily.

"Yes."

~

There were more dates after that. A lot of them, in fact. Eight months worth of them.

Keith had yet to find out what exactly it was that Lance did for a living; all he knew was that Lance was fucking _loaded._

Keith had been over to his house a few times, telling Lance that expensive dinners made him feel uncomfortable and he would be fine having dinner at home. How was Keith supposed to know that dinner at Lance's house would feel the same as an expensive restaurant?

It's not like Lance lived in a mansion, but he lived in a very large house on the outskirts of town. As far as Keith knew, there were six bedrooms with their own separate bathrooms, not counting Lance's room.

"I have a big family," Lance had said, shrugging. "Sometimes they come to stay. And I like to have extra rooms for guests."

Lance would spend money on him like it was nothing. There was once, on a date, when they'd passed a shop that had a really nice bracelet in its window. It was a light gold color, and cost about three hundred dollars. 

Keith had simply looked at it and noted that it was nice. Three days later, it was in his mailbox as a gift from Lance. 

Keith wore it, of course he did. He just wasn't used to this kind of treatment. 

He'd be lying if he said he couldn't get used to it, though. 

It did make him feel guilty that Lance spent so much money on him. He'd told Lance once and his guilt had been pushed away easily with a few sweet words and kisses. 

"Baby, I got enough money to last me a lifetime. Your lifetime, too," Lance winked before covering Keith in kisses and hickeys.

Despite all the flirting and heavy petting, they hadn't had sex yet. Keith was surprised; when they'd first met, he figured Lance would want to fuck like, after the first date. Lance hadn't tried to go farther than making out, like he was waiting for Keith's permission. 

Lance really couldn't have been more perfect. 

Of course, Keith knew that his image of Lance would be shattered. 

"Lance?" He called as he stepped into Lance's house. He heard voices coming from the dining room and frowned as he made his way in. "Lance?"

Seated across from Lance was a big man, and when Keith said big, he meant _big._ Easily taller than both Keith and Lance, and probably weighing twice as much as them put together. Lance looked up and gave a tight smile.

"Oh hey, baby, you're here early."

The man turned to look at him and Keith shied away, crossing his arms and curling in on himself. He had a scar on his face running from his cheekbone to his chin, and he was slowly starting to grin at Keith.

"Baby, huh? Who knew the great McClain had a weakness?"

"Come here, baby," Lance said lowly. Keith kept his eyes on the man as he rounded the table and went to stand by Lance. Lance pulled him down so he was sitting on his lap, which made Keith blush.

"You won't touch him if you know what's good for you," Lance said quietly, a smirk crawling onto his face as he gestured to his own cheek. "Or do you need a reminder?"

Keith watched in surprise as the man shrunk back, looking at Lance with something akin to hatred and fear in his eyes. "I get it, McClain. Off limits."

"Good." Lance smiled before it dropped and his eyes narrowed. "Now get out of my house. _Before_ I decide to give you a matching scar on your other side."

The man stood and hurried out, shutting the front door behind him. Lance hummed before looking up at Keith and smiling.

"Hi, baby. I missed you."

Keith let Lance kiss him on the cheek while he had a mini internal freak out. "Lance?" He said, voice higher than normal and panicked. Maybe the freak out wasn't so internal after all. "Who was that? What's going on?"

Lance sighed, placing his hands on Keith's waist as he turned to straddle the taller man. "Keith, you knew I was dangerous," he said softly.

"What do you do? Who was that?"

"Baby..."

"Tell me what's going on or I'm leaving, Lance."

"No, don't leave," Lance pleaded, dropping a soft kiss on Keith's lips. "I'll explain, okay?"

"I'm waiting."

"I'm a boss, Keith," Lance said. "I run my own gambling ring. The largest gambling ring in the state, actually."

"You mean...you're the one...Shiro..." Keith couldn't comprehend.

Lance sighed again. "Yes, I'm the man that your brother is looking for. But I don't hurt anybody unless I have to. I don't deal drugs, I don't kill people...I started this to help my family, Keith. I was in your position when I was 18. I was poor and trying to go to college and putting my family in debt in the process. I didn't think I would become top dog."

Keith stood, starting to head to Lance's bedroom to grab things he's left over the months as Lance trailed after him. "I can't be with you, Lance. My brother...he's a cop! You're his case! This explains why you have so much money, oh my god." He looked down at his wrist, at the bracelet. "Here, you've got to take this, I can't-"

"Keith!" Lance interrupted, putting his hand over the bracelet. "Keep it."

"No! Do you know how much money this was? I can't-"

"You think I care about the money?" Lance yelled. Keith shut his mouth. "You can leave me if you want, but don't leave because you're thinking of my money and your brother."

"Lance, I could never pay you ba-"

"And you don't need to!" Lance reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, tossing it in Keith's direction. Bills drifted through the air, settling on the floor and on the bed behind Keith. "I'd spend it all on you, if you asked me to. I could take care of you for life, baby. You could be invincible."

Keith swallowed as he backed up, wincing when the back of his legs hit the bedframe. "Lance, my brother, he's a cop, I'm studying to become a lawyer, I can't-"

"Keith, I love you," Lance said desperately, hearing the raven's sharp intake of breath. He stepped into Keith's space. "That man in there, he was right. I didn't have any weaknesses until you came along, but I don't care if you're my weakness. That just means I'll protect you with everything I have and love you the way you deserve." He pressed their foreheads, placing his hands on Keith's hips. "Stay with me, baby."

"Lance..."

"We could have it all, Keith. You just gotta stay with me."

Maybe Keith didn't have the same morals as his brother. Maybe Keith was too in love to leave. And maybe Keith was weak, too.

Keith's arms slowly wrapped around Lance's neck, a smile spreading across his face. "Okay," he whispered. 

Lance broke out into a blinding smile, making Keith's heart skip a beat as the Cuban brought their lips together, kissing him slow and dirty. Keith let out a little noise as Lance's tongue slipped inside, knees already feeling weak. 

He fell back onto the bed, pulling Lance with him until he was leaning over him, lips still locked. Lance broke the kiss and trailed his lips down to Keith's neck, kissing and biting. 

Keith let out a little moan as he turned his head to the left, giving Lance more skin to work with. He let out a breathy laugh as he took in his surroundings. He was lying in a queen-sized bed, silk sheets and dollar bills scattered around them, leader of the largest gambling ring on top of him. 

He could get used to this.

"Lance," he moaned as hands slipped under his shirt. He was rewarded with an inquisitive hum. "What are we doing?"

Lance pulled back, eyes clouded with lust. "Having sex in a bed covered in ten thousand dollars, if you'd like."

Lance rolled his hips against Keith's, making the raven's hands tangle in Lance's hair and shirt. 

"Please," he whispered. Lance smiled as he leaned back down to kiss Keith.

"Anything you want, baby boy."

~

Things changed, after that day.

Obviously. Keith wasn't stupid. But apparently Lance was holding out on him before. 

Keith was woken up the next morning moaning softly, hips blissfully sore but going unacknowledged as he focused on the feeling between his legs. 

"Lance..." He sighed, reaching down and tangling a hand in his hair as his toes curled. Lance's head lifted and he smirked up at Keith.

"Morning, baby," he answered, pressing a kiss to a pale thigh. "Have a good night?"

"Mm," Keith murmured, biting his lip. "Ready for a repeat."

Lance's smirk grew as he leaned back down, running his tongue over Keith's entrance and making him call out again.

Lance kept at it for a while before he kissed his way up to Keith's mouth, who accepted the kiss gratefully despite where his mouth had been.

"You sound too pretty, baby boy," Lance said roughly. "I can't take it anymore."

"Fuck me," Keith whimpered, rolling his hips. "Please, Lance."

Lance hummed, planting one more kiss before pulling away. "Turn over, baby. Hands and knees, let daddy take care of you."

_Fuck._

Keith moaned, doing as he was told. He made sure he looked good, ass high with his spine arched as he turned his head until his cheek rested against the sheets. He felt Lance's hands running down his back and bit his lip.

"Come on, _daddy."_  

"Oh hell," Lance groaned. Keith heard the tear of a condom and a beat passed before Lance was pushing into Keith, whose mouth fell open in a silent moan at the stretch.

"Fuck, you're so big," Keith moaned. 

And it was true. Lance was at least three inches longer than Keith and thick, too. Keith was honestly so fucking blessed.

Lance fucked him good, better than he'd ever been fucked before. He found Keith's prostate like it was nothing, hit it with insane accuracy, and had no qualms about handling Keith roughly. Lance came straight from Keith's wet dream.

Keith whimpered in protest when Lance pulled out, letting himself be flipped onto his back. He spread his legs, gasping for breath.

"Lance," he groaned. He was about to complain even more when he felt Lance push back into him, bottoming out in one thrust and starting up a rhythm. " _Yes,_ fuck me, Lance!"

"I love the way you say my name, baby," Lance panted, stopping when he was balls deep and _grinding._ Keith arched his back and babbled, trying to get away from the overstimulation. Lance grinned wolfishly, grabbing onto his hips and holding him still.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Lance," Keith gasped, tears gathering in his eyes from the immense pleasure. "Lance, Lance, _Lance, Lance, Lance-"_

Lance started thrusting again and Keith sobbed, taking one of the taller man's hands in his own. He brought it up to his throat, throwing his head back and Lance followed his implication and squeezed. Keith's hips bucked and Lance groaned, squeezing a little tighter.

"Fuck, Keith, you're everything I've ever wanted," he murmured, groaning lowly as he kept fucking into Keith. 

_You're everything I've ever wanted._

Keith came with a high-pitched moan, hips fucking up into nothing. Lance's fingers left his throat and wrapped around his cock instead, stroking him through his orgasm. He let out a stuttered breath once he was finished, shaking in oversensitivity. Lance panted and pulled out, slipping the condom off and taking himself in hand as he started jerking himself off over Keith.

"Don't understand how you're so fucking beautiful, and you want _me,_ only I can see you like this, baby boy, no one else can have you, you're _mine-"_

Lance let out a deep groan as he came on Keith's stomach, claiming him in a way that made Keith hot. He watched Lance's chest rise and fall before giving Lance a tired smile.

"Hell of a wake up."

Lance chuckled before leaning down to nuzzle at Keith's face. "I'll go run a bath for you," he murmured. They shared a soft kiss before Lance stood, turning and stretching. Keith appreciated the way his bronze skin stretched over his back muscles and then Lance was gone, filling the bath like he'd promised. 

Keith stretched, turning his head to the side and catching sight of a dozen red roses tied with a gold ribbon on the nightstand, a card reading "My baby ♡" next to it.

Yeah, Keith could definitely get used to this.

~

Keith knew Lance was rich, but he could've never guessed he had _this much money._

Keith stared in disbelief at the numbers on atm, deciding to check the account after seeing Lance earlier. 

" _Here,"_ Lance had said, handing him a credit card. " _It's hooked up to my account. Buy whatever you want. Here's the account information, in case you want to withdraw or deposit or check, or whatever."_

Lance had given him a big smile and kissed him before pulling away.

_"I'll see you later, baby. Got some business to take care of. I love you."_

It'd been about two months since he'd found out what Lance did for a living, and he was so unbelievably happy. Lance was an incredible boyfriend, the best he'd ever had; and it wasn't because he had money. 

He'd asked Lance if people usually just got with him because he was rich, and why he hasn't wondered if Keith was like that. Lance said yes, and laughed that he'd never been worried about Keith's intentions, since he had protested where they had dinner for their first date because it was expensive.

But Keith wasn't going to lie; not having to worry about money because his boyfriend would take care of it was nice. He still worked as a bartender, though he could now more than afford to lose the job. He still went to school ( _You could definitely drop out if you wanted to, baby, but I really don't want you to)_ but he had no more loans to pay.

He'd called as he did once a month to see how much was left to pay; they'd told him that his loans were fully paid off, as of two weeks earlier. Keith had cried in Lance's arms until they'd fallen asleep.

But anyways, back to the number on the screen. Lance had _four hundred and fifty million dollars in his account._

Keith blinked a handful of times to make sure he was reading the number correctly. He'd been checking and getting ready to withdraw a hundred dollars to get gas and food. But now...

He looked around himself and smiled as he turned back to the atm, withdrawing $1,000.

~

"You've been early on your rent payments for a couple of months now," Shiro remarked as he handed over three hundred. 

Keith shrugged, turning his back on his brother to begin cooking dinner. "Yeah, I guess."

"How much do you have to pay on your loans?" 

Keith swore under his breath before shrugging again. "They're paid off."

He heard Shiro drop his phone onto the table in surprise. "No shit? I thought you still have like two years of payment left?"

"Now I don't."

It was silent for a very long moment before Shiro spoke again. "Where are you getting all this money?"

Keith scrunched up his face so he wouldn't tense his shoulders. "You know I've been saving, Shiro. I mean, I haven't bought anything for like a year now, other than paying for rent and the occasional toiletry."

That was true, but there was no way he could have saved up this much money, and he knew it. He just hoped Shiro didn't.

He heard a hum before the air became more relaxed. "Yeah, you're right. I just guess I didn't think you were making that much to be able to pay all this off."

"I got a raise."

Again, not a lie, but definitely not the truth.

Shiro laughed, before moving to stand next to Keith and help him cook. "How are things with Lance? When's he coming over again?"

Lance had had no qualms meeting Shiro despite his being a cop, to Keith's surprise. When he'd asked why Lance wasn't scared of being arrested, Lance grinned and said "They don't know what I look like, Keith. They don't even know my name."

The statement was proven true when they'd met up for the first time and Shiro had loved Lance. Despite Lance's being a criminal, it made Keith's heart warm to have his brother's approval.

"I can call and ask him if he's available tonight?" Keith offered. Shiro smiled and nodded his head.

"That sounds great. See if he can make it for dinner."

Keith grabbed his phone from his jacket and pulled up Lance's number, smiling as he pressed call.

"Hey, baby."

"Hey," Keith smiled. He swore he could feel it when Lance smiled.

"What's up?"

"Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Mm, is Shiro gonna be there? I've been dying to talk to him more about piloting."

Keith laughed. "Yeah, he's gonna be here. He actually told me to invite you over."

"Oh? So you have to be _told_ to spend time with me, your boyfriend of almost a year, I see."

"Lance," Keith rolled his eyes. "Just get your ass over here."

Lance laughed, agreeing and they hung up the phone. Keith laughed to himself as he made his way back into the kitchen to finish cooking and wait for Lance.

Lance arrived about a half hour later, greeting Shiro with a hug and Keith with a kiss.

"What's for dinner?" He asked, sitting down next to Keith and squeezing his leg.

"Chicken alfredo," Shiro answered. "Keith's such a good cook, I don't know where he gets it from. And why I didn't get it, too."

Lance laughed. "He is a really good cook. Where did you learn to cook, anyway?"

"Our mom," Keith mumbled, turning pink under the praise. Thankfully, Shiro could see this and steered the conversation away from him.

"So. One year is coming up soon, right?"

Keith groaned. Never mind, his brother was still embarrassing him by remembering his anniversary.

"It is," Lance said, giving Keith a kiss on the cheek. "And I couldn't be happier."

"What are you guys doing for your anniversary?"

"I was thinking of taking him home with me for a couple days," Lance answered. "Meet my family and stuff."

"Wow. Really?" Keith asked, looking over at him. Lance gave him a big smile.

"Of course. You're the most important person in my life, and I want you to meet my family."

"Gag," Shiro interrupted, earning a scowl from Keith as he laughed. "Kidding. Keith, you should go."

"Why, so you can invite Allura over?" Keith teased, pleased to see Shiro turn pink.

"Maybe!"

"Knew it!"

"Shut up!"

Lance watched the exchange between the brothers with amusement before his phone rang. 

"Oh! It's my bank. I better answer that," he said, winking as he stood from the table and walked out into the living room. Keith could sense a Brotherly Talk coming on and felt nothing short of relief when he heard Lance call for him.

"Coming!"

Lance was standing in the middle of the room with a frown on his face as Keith walked up to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's trying to short change me," Lance murmured, wrapping his free hand around Keith's waist. "What do you think I should do? Do you think I should let Pidge hack their accounts and drain them, or should I send Matt and Hunk to give them a little reminder?"

Keith hummed as he wrapped his arms around Lance's neck and gave a sexy smile. "I think you should send Matt and Hunk. Tell em don't worry about being nice."

Lance smirked as he kissed Keith. "You're right, baby. I would never want to wrong _you."_

Lance had been asking Keith more and more lately about what he should do. It surprised him the first time when Keith had chosen the option that ended with violence.

_"I think you should remind them that you're not one to be messed with, don't you think, daddy?"_

That was probably the best sex of Keith's life.

Lance pulled away from the kiss and brought the phone back up to his ear to speak in his demanding voice.

"Send Matt and Hunk."

He hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket, sly smile spreading across his face. "Well look at you, Mr. Law Student. Ruthless, are we?"

Keith smiled and hummed, hands tangling in Lance's hair. 

"Just a little."

~

Keith was growing more into his status of being a boss's boyfriend and started to dress the part, too. He wore expensive clothing, be it slacks to sweats to t-shirts to button ups, and a lot of jewelry. He wore the bracelet Lance had bought him, but also a few more and owned a handful of gold watches that he alternated; (Keith found that he really liked gold).

He had a few delicate necklaces too, thin chains that could technically be called chokers. They drove Lance crazy ( _they make your neck and your collarbones looks so good, baby)._

The first time he'd felt the power that Lance mentioned endlessly was on his shift. It was about two in the morning and the man from the day Keith had found out about Lance sat in front of him.

"What can I get you?" Keith asked, intimidated but not wanting to show it.

The man pulled out his wallet and held a little pocket pistol underneath it. Keith's body went cold.

"What you can get me is information on your little _boyfriend,_ McClain," the man sneered, leaning forward. "Or do you want me to send your body back to him as a parting gift before I leave town?"

Keith smirked at the mention of Lance, all sudden apprehension draining. "You're not going to do shit."

"Fuck you say to me?"

Keith tilted his head back, chin in the air as he glared at the man in front of him. "You're not going to do shit. You do know what will happen to you if you touch a _hair_ on me, don't you?"

The man's glare softened in hesitation as Keith moved forward, stroking the scar on his cheek and speaking softly.

"I promise he'll do worse than give you a pretty little scar."

The man glared at Keith once more as he slowly slid his hand off the counter. "You're lucky," he said, shaking his head. "Fucking McClain."

Everyone in the gambling ring was beginning to recognize Keith for who he was; Lance McClain's prized possession. Untouchable. Unobtainable. A death sentence.

~

"So do you have any leads on the gambling ring?" Keith asked casually one morning at breakfast. He was wearing regular clothing, though he had one of the chokers and one of his watches on. 

Shiro sighed, grabbing his belt from the door and fastening it on. "Not really, other than the fact that we think it's the work of partners. At least one woman."

Keith fought the urge to smile. They weren't close at all. 

"By the way, nice watch. And necklace," Shiro noted. 

"They're fake," Keith shrugged. "Just wanted to try something new, I guess."

"Well they look real," Shiro chuckled. "and very nice on you."

"Thanks, Shiro," the raven smiled, looking at his phone when it dinged. 

"Lance is here?"

"Yeah," he answered, standing and grabbing his shoes. "We're going to dinner to celebrate our year and a half anniversary."

"Sounds fun," Shiro said. "Allura and I are coming up on a year."

"Oh yeah, that's right! What are you guys going to do?"

"Think we're going to go to Disneyland."

"Extravagant," Keith winked, finally getting his shoes on. "Okay. I'll be back tomorrow!"

"Alright. Be safe! Don't do anything I wouldn't," Shiro joked. 

Keith shut the door behind him and pulled his jacket tighter around himself, watching Lance jump out of the car to open his door. He smiled to himself as he got in and got comfortable, waiting for Lance to start driving.

"Where are we eating?" Keith asked.

"Sorry, baby. I got some business to take care of first; serial short changer. Have to pay him a visit in the flesh."

"Mm, gonna get physical?" 

Keith secretly loved it when Lance brought Keith along to some of his meetings. Lance was so strong, and dominate, and Keith loved to watch his muscles while he fought and thought of other uses for Lance to use those arms...

Lance glanced over and laughed at the sight of Keith biting his lip and undressing him with his eyes.

"Only if you tell me to."

"You better."

Lance smirked and reached over to rest his hand on Keith's thigh. "Am I right in saying that we'll be missing dinner?"

"No one said you wouldn't be eating," Keith murmured, leaning in and kissing Lance's jaw. Lance smirked, letting Keith trail down and suck a bruise on his throat. 

_"_ Mm. Let's go get our money then go home, sound good, baby boy?"

Keith couldn't have imagined this being his life before meeting Lance. He had been a law student (still was, oops), always completely honest with his cop brother, and struggling with debt.

Now, as he looked at his boyfriend who ran a gambling ring, on their way to "teach a lesson" to someone who thought they could shortchange Lance while Shiro thought they were going to dinner...

Well...what Shiro doesn't know won't hurt him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, just really needed to get this out my brain :-)  
> I kind of like this tho, might start a series???


End file.
